Don't You Miss Me?
by Mikky-sama
Summary: Re-publish/publish new story-ku error/Putri Hyuuga tewas?/Agen Uchiha Tak Mampu Menyelamatkan Putri Hinata/Uchiha Penyebab Kematian Putri Hyuuga/Agen S Diskors Akibat Kelalaiannya/Agen US Hanya Diskors?/"Tidakkah kau merindukanku?"


**Disclaimer :**

Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto

_Don't You Miss Me?_ © Mikky-_sama_

**Genre :**

_Romance, suspense_

**Rated :**

T

**Warning :**

_AU, maybe OOC, OC_

**A/N :**

Terinspirasi dari berbagai _film action_. Sebenarnya, Mikky mau buat _action_-nya sekalian. Tetapi berhubung _fiction multi-chapter_ lainnya belum pada kelar, Mikky buat _romance_-nya aja dan _one-shot_. Tapi ada sedikit _action_ di sini—sangat sedikit. Didedikasikan kepada Deni. Kapan ke rumah? Liburan gak ada yang dateng ke rumah nih. Kemaren sampai ke bioskop sama adik doang, nonton "_Mission Impossible 4 : Ghost Protocol_". Cepet ke Surabaya, ya. Traktir aku nonton "_Sherlock Holmes"_ *bletak*

Oke, _happy reading, minna_...

**._. **_**Don't You Miss Me?**_** ._.**

Menjelang liburan musim panas, rombongan anak-anak sekolah dasar melakukan _tour_ ke taman hiburan. Hanya terdiri sepuluh anak dan dengan umur yang berbeda-beda. Agak aneh memang.

Taman hiburan saat itu lumayan ramai pengunjung. Ada yang berekreasi bersama keluarga. Ada yang merupakan rombongan _tour_ seperti anak SD tadi. Ada yang berpacaran. Dan ada pula yang menjalankan sebuah misi.

Terlihat seorang pemuda berambut _raven_ sedang mondar-mandir tidak jelas seraya memakan kembang gula kapasnya. Tampaknya dia sedang berbicara dengan seseorang tetapi tak ada siapa-siapa di dekatnya. Di telinganya tampak sebuah alat seperti alat bantu dengar—setidaknya itu yang tampak darinya.

Dia terlihat resah. Beberapa kali dia melihat jam yang terpasang di sudut jalan.

'Hei, _Teme, Teme_,' seseorang memanggilnya dari alat yang mirip dengan alat bantu dengar atau lebih tepatnya _walkie-talkie_.

"Hn, apa 'tikus'-nya bergerak?" kata pemuda itu seraya menutupi mulutnya dengan gula-gula kapasnya. Tangannya yang bebas digunakan untuk menekan tombol pada alat 'pendengarannya'.

'Bukan. Bisakah kau ke _toilet_ di lantai dua?' kata seseorang di seberang.

"Kenapa? Kau mengalami masalah?" tanya pemuda yang sudah gelagapan sendiri. Dia bergegas ke sebuah gedung yang tak jauh dari taman hiburan itu.

'Iya, aku sedang ada masalah. Aku butuh _tissue_, tidak ada _tissue_ di sini,' kata seseorang yang menghubunginya.

"_Ish_, dasar bodoh. _Dobe_, cari sendiri _tissue_-mu," gerutu pemuda itu yang menghentikan langkahnya.

Pemuda itu mengamati orang-orang yang lalu lalang seakan dia kurang kerjaan. Saat itu, mata kelamnya menangkap seorang anak laki-laki berusia sembilan tahun sedang berusaha untuk mengambil balon yang tersangkut di dahan pohon. Dia mengamati kaki bocah itu. Bocah itu menaiki pagar pembatas. Sesaat pemuda itu tahu kalau bocah itu akan jatuh. Pemuda itu pun berlari ke arah bocah itu dan menangkap bocah itu saat akan jatuh.

Pemuda itu terjatuh ke tanah saat menangkap bocah itu karena jalan yang licin karena hujan di akhir musim semi. Kepalanya terbentur jalanan yang licin itu.

"Aw," rintihnya seraya memegangi belakang kepalanya.

"Apa Anda tidak apa-apa?" tanya seorang gadis bermata putih dengan warna rambut yang senada dengan pemuda itu. Dia menguncir satu rambut _indigo_-nya dengan poni yang membingkai wajah manisnya. Wajah yang bersemburat merah itu terpampang jelas di mata hitam pemuda itu. Sejenak dia memasang ekspresi kaget tapi cepat-cepat dihilangkan ekspresinya itu.

"Apa kau tidak apa-apa, Nak?" tanya pemuda itu kepada bocah di pelukannya. Dia duduk dari jatuhnya yang tertidur.

"Aku tidak apa-apa," kata bocah itu. Dia menyingkir dari tubuh pemuda itu. Dan berjalan ke arah seorang anak perempuan dan memberikan balon yang diraihnya sebelum jatuh.

Gadis itu tersenyum melihat tingkah bocah itu. Dia mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah pemuda yang masih terduduk di tanah. "Apa Anda tidak apa-apa?" tanyanya sekali lagi seraya mengulurkan tangan kanannya.

"Ya, aku tidak apa-apa," kata pemuda itu seraya meraih tangan gadis itu dan berdiri.

"Terimakasih, aku tidak melihat anak itu," kata gadis itu seraya tersenyum kepada pemuda itu.

"Oh, ya," kata pemuda itu tanpa mengedipkan matanya seolah tersihir. Dia mengamati pemilik wajah putih dengan semburat merah muda itu.

"Ah, Kakak, di mana anak-anak?" tanya seorang gadis berambut coklat pendek dengan warna mata yang senada dengan gadis sebelumnya.

"Hanabi-_chan_, dari mana saja kau?" kata gadis berambut _indigo_ itu seraya melempar pandangan ke arah gadis berambut coklat.

"Aku ke _toilet_. Panggilan alam," kata gadis bernama Hanabi itu seraya tertawa renyah di depan kakaknya.

"Cepat awasi anak-anak, mereka ke sana," kata gadis yang merupakan kakak kandungnya itu. Dia mununjuk arah anak-anak tadi berlari.

Hanabi hendak pergi tetapi saat melihat seorang pemuda di hadapan kakaknya, dia mengalihkan pandangannya kepada kakaknya. "_Nee-chan_, siapa dia?" tanyanya dengan wajah tidak senang. Dia memandangi pemuda itu dari atas ke bawah dan bawah ke atas.

"Oh, tadi anak laki-laki dari tim A jatuh, dia yang menolongnya," jawab gadis itu polos.

"Oh, hati-hati kepada orang asing, Kak," kata Hanabi seraya berjalan dan sengaja membenturkan bahu kanannya dengan bahu kiri pemuda itu.

"_Che_, dasar anak kecil," kata pemuda itu.

"Ah, maafkan Hanabi-_chan_, dia begitu jika berhadapan dengan orang asing," kata gadis itu. Gadis itu menyelipkan rambut yang tersisa di wajahnya—rambut pendek sehingga tidak ikut terikat—ke belakang telinganya. Kemudian dia berjalan perlahan ke arah adiknya—Hanabi—pergi.

"Oh, kau seorang penjaga anak-anak?" tanya pemuda itu seraya berjalan beriringan dengan gadis itu.

"Tidak, aku seorang guru," kata gadis itu seraya memandang singkat wajah tampan pemuda di sampingnya. Dia tersenyum kepada makhluk tampan di sebelahnya.

"Guru?" ulang pemuda itu dengan salah satu alisnya terangkat. Dia pun mengamati gadis itu dari atas ke bawah dan bawah ke atas. Gadis itu memakai kemeja putih wanita yang kebesaran di tubuhnya dengan celana panjang berwarna hitam. Di kakinya ada sepatu berhak yang menghiasinya. Memang cocok menjadi figur guru tapi bukankah dia terlalu muda?

"Aku mengajari anak-anak itu dengan pelajaran yang tidak mereka dapatkan di sekolah," kata gadis itu.

"Oh," kata pamuda itu seraya mengangguk-anggukkan kepalanya. "Kau pasti guru termuda yang pernah kulihat," sambung pemuda itu.

"Hanabi, adikku, jauh lebih muda dariku," kata gadis itu seraya tersenyum ke arah pemuda itu.

"Oh. Memang berapa umur adikmu dan apa yang kalian ajarkan?" tanya pemuda itu penasaran.

"Adikku berumur enam belas tahun di tahun ini," kata gadis itu. "Dan, tentang pekerjaan kami, aku tidak akan membocorkannya," sambungnya.

"Dan umurmu?" tanya pemuda itu.

"Delapan belas tahun bulan di Desember ini," jawab gadis itu.

"Kakak! Kami main ini, ya?" seru gadis berambut coklat tadi—Hanabi. Dia memegang pistol mainan di tangan kanannya. Tangan kirinya menunjuk tiga sasaran untuk ditembak. Jika bisa menembak ketiga sasaran itu atau menjatuhkan ketiga sasaran, dia akan mendapatkan boneka.

Gadis itu menoleh kepada adiknya dan mengangguk. Dia mendekati adiknya yang dikelilingi lima anak laki-laki dan lima anak perempuan. Dia mengamati adiknya yang memberikan selembar uang kertas kepada penjaga stan itu. Dia memegang pistolnya dengan kedua tangannya dan mengarahkan pistolnya kepada sasaran.

_Bang._

_Bang._

_Bang._

Dua sasaran tumbang dan satu sasaran meleset. Sayang sekali.

Hanabi menatap kakaknya dengan wajah kecewa. Tetapi kakaknya membalas dengan seulas senyum dan acungan jempol.

"Adikmu mahir juga dalam menembak sasaran," kata pemuda itu seraya mengamati sasaran yang tumbang karena tembak Hanabi. Gadis itu tersenyum kepada pemuda tadi.

"Sekarang, gantian Hinata-_sensei_," kata seorang anak laki-laki berumur dua belas tahun seraya mengulurkan pistol mainan kepada gadis rambut _indigo_ itu.

"Oh, aku?"

Gadis berambut indigo itu pun menerima pistol mainan yang disodorkan anak laki-laki itu. Dia mengamati pistol yang dipegangnya. Dia mengambil posisinya di depan sasaran.

"Jika kalian mau menembak sasaran, kalian harus membuka kaki kalian, kurang lebih selebar bahu," kata gadis yang dipanggil Hinata-_sensei_. "Kemudian pegang senjata kalian seperti ini," lanjutnya seraya memperagakan memegang pistol dengan dua tangannya. Tangan kanannya digunakan untuk menarik pelatuk dan tangan kirinya digunakan untuk menyangga. Dia memusatkan perhatiannya pada sasaran. Dan...

_Bang._

_Bang._

_Bang._

"Waaaaaaah..."

"_Banzai_..."

"_Sensei_ keren!"

Tiga sasaran ditembaknya dan ketiga sasarannya tumbang.

Hanabi bertepuk tangan dengan anak-anak lainnya. Penjaga stan dan pemuda tadi hanya melongo melihatnya. Guru bernama Hinata itu menebar senyumnya kepada anak didiknya. Penjaga stan itu memberikan boneka berukuran lumayan kepada Hinata.

"_Sensei_, bagaimana kalau dua pistol?" tanya anak laki-laki tadi.

"Tolong bawakan," kata Hinata pada pemuda yang sedari tadi bersamanya. Dia memberikan boneka itu pada pemuda itu. Pemuda itu pun membawakan boneka itu.

"Hanabi-_chan_," panggil Hinata seraya melemparkan tatapan berikan-pistolmu.

Hanabi pun melemparkan pistolnya dan ditangkap oleh Hinata. Dia memberikan contoh yang benar kepada anak didiknya. Dia membuka kakinya selebar bahu seperti tadi dan menembak sasaran berseling. Tangan kanan, tangan kiri, tangan kanan.

_Bang._

_Bang._

_Bang._

"Waaaaah! Kakak hebat!" seru Hanabi.

"Keren!"

"_Sensei_, ajari aku!"

"Wah, kau hebat sekali, Nona," kata penjaga stan itu. Dia memberi satu boneka yang ukuran dan bentuknya sama dengan boneka yang tadi diberikan pada Hinata. "Apa kau seorang agen kepolisian?" tanya penjaga itu.

"Haha, bukan, aku bukan seorang agen kepolisian," jawab Hinata seraya menerima boneka yang diberikan kepadanya. Dia mengambil boneka yang dititipkannya kepada pemuda di sebelahnya. Pemuda itu mengamatinya, dia terpukau sekaligus tidak percaya. "Terimakasih," kata Hinata yang tersenyum kepada pemuda itu.

"Nah, kita lihat. Tim mana yang poinnya paling tinggi, akan mendapat boneka ini," kata Hinata seraya mengalihkan pandangannya kepada anak-anak yang ada di hadapannya. "Hanabi-_chan_, tim siapa yang paling tinggi?" tanya Hinata pada Hanabi.

"Oh, tim C, tim Konohamaru dengan _score_ tiga puluh poin," jawab Hanabi.

Hinata memberikan boneka itu pada anak berusia dua belas tahun yang tadi dan memberikan boneka lainnya kepada gadis berambut pirang dengan cepolan di kedua sisi kepalanya.

"Aku tidak butuh boneka ini," kata Konohamaru. Dia menyerahkan bonekanya kepada Hanabi. Hanabi pun menerimanya dengan senang hati dan berterimakasih kepada anak bernama Konohamaru.

"Paman, apa aku boleh mencobanya? Tapi aku tidak membayar dan tidak minta imbalan boneka jika menang," kata Konohamaru. Penjaga itu mengiyakan permintaan anak berumur dua belas tahun itu. Penjaga itu memberikan sebuah pistol mainannya kepada Konohamaru.

"Lihat aku, Hinata-_sensei_," kata Konohamaru. Dia meniru gaya gurunya tadi. Membuka kakinya dan memegang pistolnya dengan dua tangannya.

_Bang._

_Bang._

_Bang._

"Wah, Konohamaru-_chan_ hebat," kata Hinata seraya bertepuk tangan ketika melihat ketiga sasarannya kena semua.

"Wah, Konohamaru-_kun_ keren!" seru teman perempuan setimnya.

"Siapa dulu? Bahkan aku mengalahkan gadis berumur enam belas tahun," kata Konohamaru seraya mengejek Hanabi. Sontak saja Hanabi kesal.

"Bocah ini benar-benar..." Hanabi menggerutu.

"Tim C, dikurangi dua poin," kata Hinata seraya melipat tangannya di depan dadanya.

"Lho, kenapa, Sensei?" protes Konohamaru.

"Kelebihan bukan untuk dipamerkan. Tapi kelebihan itu ada untuk dikembangkan," kata Hinata menjawab protesan Konohamaru. Terlihat senyum kemenangan di bibir Hanabi.

"Ayo, kita cari permainan lain!" seru Hanabi yang menggiring muridnya ke tempat lain.

"Waw!" seru pemuda yang masih di sampingnya.

"Ke-kenapa?" tanya Hinata.

"Kau keren. Apa kau benar-benar bukan agen kepolisian?" tanya pemuda itu.

"Bukan. Aku benar-benar bukan agen kepolisian," jawabnya.

'_Teme_! Sasaran bergerak!' seru seseorang melalui _walkie-talkie_-nya.

"Hinata-_sensei_, kuharap kita akan bertemu lagi," kata pemuda itu seraya bergegas untuk melaksanakan misinya. "Aku harus pergi," sambungnya seraya berjalan setengah berlari meninggalkan Hinata sendirian.

"Sampai jumpa, Sasuke-_san_!" seru Hinata seraya tersenyum dan melambaikan tangannya.

"Apa barusan dia menyebut namaku?" gumamnya dalam larinya. Mungkin dia bertanya 'dari mana Hinata tahu namanya'.

**._. **_**Don't You Miss Me?**_** ._.**

**Putri Hyuuga tewas?**

**Agen Uchiha Tak Mampu Menyelamatkan Putri Hinata**

**Uchiha Penyebab Kematian Putri Hyuuga**

**Agen S Diskors Akibat Kelalaiannya**

**Agen US Hanya Diskors?**

Itulah judul berita yang memenuhi _headline news_ di beberapa koran enam tahun yang lalu. Seseorang berambut _raven_ menata rapi koran-koran itu di atas meja kerjanya. Dibacanya berulang-ulang koran lama itu. Tersimpul senyum pada bibirnya dan air menetes dari sudut matanya. Senyumnya kian mengembang. Sebentar lagi, rasa rindu di dadanya akan terbayar.

Dia mengambil sebuah foto yang ada di laci meja kerjanya. Foto itu menampilkan seorang perempuan berumur dua puluh lima tahun dengan seorang anak laki-laki berumur lima tahun. Wanita itu tersenyum menawan dan memiliki rambut _indigo_ dengan mata putihnya dan anak laki-laki yang dipangkunya sedang tersenyum lebar menampilkan gigi depannya yang hilang. Anak itu mempunyai rambut yang senada dengan wanita itu hanya saja warna matanya hitam.

Dibaliknya foto itu. Ada tulisan tangan seorang anak kecil dibaliknya. Tulisan itu sedikit berantakan.

**Ayah, aku merindukanmu. Cepat pulang, ya! Daisuke sayang ayah. (Uchiha Daisuke)**

Pria itu tersenyum saat melihat foto itu dan membaca pesan yang ada di belakangnya.

Setelah berlarut-larut dengan angannya, dia mengambil secarik kertas dan menulis sesuatu.

**Ayah juga sangat merindukanmu. Ayah akan pulang dua minggu lagi. Dua minggu lagi ayah bisa memelukmu dan bermain denganmu sepuasnya. Ayah tidak akan kembali berkerja lagi. Ayah akan dipindah tugaskan. Ayah bisa tinggal bersama Daisuke di Osaka. Ayah sangat sayang kalian. Ayah tidak sabar untuk bertemu dengan kalian.**

Dia melipat kertasnya dan memasukkannya ke dalam amplop. Sejenak dia berhenti. Dia mencari sesuatu di mejanya. Dia menemukan sebuah foto. Di situ, ada dua orang pria. Pria pertama adalah gambaran dirinya sendiri. Rambut _raven_ yang tidak pernah berubah dengan mata hitamnya. Dia melipat tangannya di depan dadanya dan tersenyum bak malaikat. Pria lainnya berambut kuning jabrik-jabrik dengan senyuman lebarnya. Dia merangkul pria satunya.

Dibaliknya foto itu dan menuliskan sesuatu di belakang foto itu.

**Ini foto ayah selesai melaksanakan misi di Paris. Pria berambut kuning itu adalah paman Naruto.**

Dia tersenyum sesaat sebelum memasukkan ke dalam amplop.

**._. **_**Don't You Miss Me?**_** ._.**

_Two weeks later_

Hari pertama gugur mungkin menjadi musim favorit warga Jepang. Bisa melihat bunga sakura berguguran. Tapi setelah bunga sakura sudah lepas dari kelopaknya, mungkin membuat warga Jepang lelah untuk membersihkan jalanan yang dipenuhi bunga sakura.

Seorang wanita sedang berkerja di sebuah kafe. Dia menyuruh beberapa karyawannya untuk melayani pelanggan. Wanita itu mempunyai rambut _indigo_ yang diurai dengan poni yang lebih panjang dari biasanya yang membuatnya lebih dewasa. Dimiringkannya poni yang panjang itu. Dia berpakaian seperti karyawan lainnya, hanya saja ada tulisan pada _name tag_ 'Uchiha Hinata – _Manager'_ di dada kirinya.

Mata putihnya lelah berkerja. Dia mencari obyek untuk dipandangi. Dia melihat seorang anak yang sedang asik bermain dengan pistol mainannya. Dia tersenyum melihat anak kecil itu. Sesaat dia melihat anak kecil itu menatapnya dan mengajaknya bermain. Tapi dia menggelengkan kepalanya.

Matanya tak berhenti memandang sekitarnya. Sampai akhirnya, pandangan itu terhenti pada sosok di luar kafenya. Sosok tersebut bersandar pada tiang pemberhentian bus. Mata putihnya membulat sempurna. Perlahan, kakinya menuntunnya berjalan. Dia mengamati sosok tersebut lebih dekat. Dia mengamati sosok itu lewat jendela kaca kafenya.

Sosok itu tersenyum kepada si Uchiha Hinata itu. Dia memakai jaket biru yang menutupi kaos birunya dengan celana _jeans_ berwarna hitam dan topi biru yang menutupi sebagian wajahnya. Dia membuka topinya saat Hinata itu melihatnya melalui jendela kaca sebuah kafe.

"Daisuke! Kemarilah," kata Hinata yang tak mengalihkan pandangannya dari sosok yang dilihatnya. Seakan takut sosok itu akan menghilang.

"Ada apa, Bu?" tanya anak kecil yang tadinya bermain dengan pistol mainannya.

Ditariknya tangan anak kecil itu. Dia membawanya keluar kafe. Dia berjalan sangat pelan. Dia menuntunnya untuk menyebrang jalan. Si anak yang mengenali pria yang berada di sebrang jalan pun berlari ke arah pria itu saat lampu untuk pejalan kaki berwarna hijau.

"Ayah!" seru anak laki-laki itu seraya berlari dan merentangkan kedua tangannya. Bersiap untuk memeluk sosok yang dikenal sebagai ayah.

"Daisuke," panggil pria itu. Dia jongkok dan merentangkan kedua tangannya seperti anak itu. Pria itu jongkok agar anak itu dapat meraihnya dan meluknya.

Si anak memeluk ayahnya sangat erat, begitu pula ayahnya. Dia mengangkat anak itu, mengajaknya berputar-putar. Setelah itu diturunkannya anak itu. Dia menatap sosok lain di depannya. Sosok wanita yang sangat dirindukannya. Wanita itu menangis dengan senyum tersungging dari bibirnya.

Jalannya yang lambat berubah agak cepat. Dan dia menabrak pria itu dan memeluknya. Dieratkannya pelukan pada leher pria itu. Dibenamkannya wajah merahnya di bahu pria itu. Dia menangis tersedu di bahu pria itu.

"Aku merindukanmu," ucap Hinata lirih saat memeluk pria itu.

"Aku lebih sangat merindukanmu," jawab pria itu.

Pria itu memeluk erat wanita itu. Sangat erat, seakan tidak mau dipisahkan. Pelukan tangan di pinggangnya semakin erat saat mendengar wanita itu menangis tersedu.

"Sasuke-_kun_, aku tidak bisa bernafas," kata wanita itu yang diiringi dari batuk-batuk darinya.

Dilepaskannya pelukan mereka. Mereka tersenyum. Dibelainya pipi mulus Hinata yang memiliki jejak air mata. Hinata memegang tangan yang membelai pipinya. Dirasakan lembut belaiannya. Pipi itu bersemu merah. Semu merah yang dirindukan pria bernama Sasuke itu.

"Ayah, Ibu, ayo kita main," rengek anak itu seraya menarik baju ibunya dan jaket ayahnya.

Pasangan itu menatap anak itu dengan senyuman. Tatapan 'iya' tersirat jelas di wajah mereka. Mereka pun naik bus kota yang sedang berhenti dan menuju taman hiburan terdekat di tempat mereka. Di dalam bus, tampak Sasuke bercanda dengan Daisuke yang dipangku oleh Hinata. Wajah mereka tampak gembira.

Di taman hiburan kota Osaka, mereka mencoba satu-satu wahana yang ditawarkan. Sampai tidak terasa hari sudah senja. Langit biru sudah terganti dengan langit jingga dengan mega agungnya.

Kini, Sasuke dan Hinata sedang menikmati langit senja di sebuah bukit. Menikmati tenggelamnya matahari. Sedangkan anak mereka asik bermain.

Kepala Hinata disandarkan pada bahu Sasuke. Tangan Sasuke melingkari punggung Hinata.

"Berapa profesi kau jalani?" tanya Sasuke dalam hening. Dia teringat pertama kali dia bertemu dengan Hinata, Hinata berprofesi sebagai guru. Dan sekarang, Hinata menjadi seorang _manager_. Statusnya sebagai Putri Hyuuga memaksanya untuk menjalani hidup seperti orang biasa dengan profesi yang gonta-ganti sebagai penyamaran.

"Entahlah," jawab Hinata dengan enteng.

"Aku sangat merindukanmu. Apakah lima tahun lebih tidak membuatmu merindukanku?" tanyanya yang masih tak bergeming.

"Tentu. Tapi aku memiliki Daisuke, dia sangat mirip denganmu. Matanya, alisnya, bibirnya, hidungnya," kata Hinata seraya membayangkan wajah anaknya itu.

"Dan aku tidak punya apa-apa. Bahkan ini adalah pertemuan pertamaku dengan Daisuke," kata Sasuke seraya menghela nafas yang terasa agak berat.

"Aku ingin kembali ke rumah. Ke istana," kata Hinata. "Aku merindukan ayah, Hanabi dan Neji," ujarnya.

"Jika kau kembali, rahasiamu akan terbongkar," kata Sasuke.

"Setidaknya aku ingin melihat dan memeluk mereka."

Hening. Mereka sibuk dengan lamunan mereka masing-masing.

"Oh, ya, Putri Hinata. Apakah aku tidak mendapat ciuman selamat datang?" ucap Sasuke yang sontak membuat Hinata merona merah. Dia menarik bahu Hinata menjauh. Sehingga dia dapat melihat wajah Hinata.

"Ci-ciuman?"

"Ya, kau mau aku yang mencium atau kau yang mencium?" tanya Sasuke yang membuat wajah Hinata merah padam.

Karena tidak ada jawaban, Sasuke pun memutuskan untuk mencium Hinata. Dia mendekatkan wajahnya pada Hinata. Dia memiringkan wajahnya dan melumat bibir Hinata. Hinata yang sudah menutup matanya mengarahkan tangannya pada belakang kepala Sasuke. Mereka melahap bibir satu sama lain. Ciuman penuh gairah.

Tidak salah, kan? Toh, mereka memang sudah menikah.

Mereka melumat bibir satu sama lain. Ciuman Sasuke yang berawal di bibir, kini merayap ke leher jenjang Hinata. Membuat _kissmark_ di leher putihnya.

"Cu-kup, Sasuke-_kun_. Ini tempat umum," kata Hinata memperingatkan Sasuke. Sasuke pun menghentikan ritual menciumi leher Hinata.

Kini mereka dengan diri masing-masing. Terengah-engah seperti habis lari maraton. Ada rangkaian peristiwa yang membuat mereka terbelalak dan terkaget. Di kejauhan terdengar rangkaian suara yang membuat kedua insan ini sadar dari angannya masing-masing.

_**Bang!**_

Suara tembakan terdengar dari kejauhan.

"**Kyaaaaaaaaaaaaa..."**

Suara orang-orang yang berteriak karena kaget dan takut.

"**AYAH! IBU! TOLONG AKU!"**

Teriakan seorang anak kali ini membuat Sasuke dan Hinata tersentak.

"Daisuke!"

**[[ TAMAT ]]**

Mikky : setiap kali bikin _scene_-nya Daisuke jadi inget Reichi (_OC_ di _Traumatic of Love_) TTATT

Chocolatos : hn...

Mikky : huhuhu... pengen buat versi _full_-nya deh TTATT tapi kapan? DX

Chocolatos : hn...

Mikky : ini terserah _readers_, deh. Dibuatin _full version_ apa enggak? Tapi Mikky gak janji bakal _publish_ dalam waktu dekat. Karena Mikky punya tanggungan tiga _fiction multichapter_ TTATT

Chocolatos : hn...

Mikky : kalau banyak yang dukung _full version_ dari _fiction_ ini, mungkin nanti akan ada di _rated_ **M**. Karena ada adegan _gore-gore_ *ketawa setan* dan adegan yang menjurus ke adegan dewasa. Tapi gak terlalu _vulgar_ karena Mikky sendiri masih di bawah umur *BLETAKBLETAKBLETAK*

Chocolatos : hn...

Mikky : nih kucing kerjaannya hn-hn mulu. Okelah, akhir kata... _REVIEW_-NYA...


End file.
